


Captured by the Corgi

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purest fluff, inspired by the Welsh Corgi prompt at http://ci5-boxoftricks.livejournal.com/143622.html?thread=3959046#t3959046</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured by the Corgi

"Bodie, stop palely loitering on that that desk! Come down at once!" Cowley ordered.

Mute with terror, Bodie shook his head.

"He doesn't like dogs, sir," Doyle explained. "Who's a good girl, then!"

"Doyle, it's not appropriate to scratch a fellow agent under the chin," Cowley snapped.

Doyle smiled reminiscently, then recollected himself. "No, sir."

"We'll just have to team her with Lucas and McCabe," Cowley concluded. "Come along, Maggie. Doyle, get Bodie off that desk and carry on with your work."

"They've gone," Doyle said. He opened Bodie's desk and extracted a chocolate biscuit. "Down, boy, good boy, then...!"


End file.
